


Simply AI

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [10]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki Nanami was inside a video game. This wasn't an abnormal occurrence. She hadn't been sucked inside her favorite game, or pulled inside a haunted game she got from some sketchy old guy in an alleyway. She was simply AI. She always had been, and, presumably always would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply AI

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out quite well!  
> The boy playing the game could be anyone at all, but I wrote this with either Hajime or Nagito in mind.

Chiaki Nanami was inside a video game. This wasn't an abnormal occurrence. She hadn't been sucked inside her favorite game, or pulled inside a haunted game she got from some sketchy old guy in an alleyway. She was simply AI. She always had been, and, presumably always would be.

She had control over the game, could make her own decisions and was able to glitch it, but she knew the script and didn't want to ruin the game that the team making it had put so much work into.

Something she found herself wondering if any of the other NPC's were like her too. She doubted it.

\----

Many people had played the game before, but this time, Chiaki felt something different. The boy playing the game was talking to himself far too often, all the time actually, and there was a lingering feeling, like being watched by thousands. The boy mentioned a 'stream' sometimes, and she felt that was related.

Sometimes others joined him in playing the game, but he was mostly by himself. One of these times, he had almost finished the game, and Chiaki decided that this time, she should make her move.

The next time the player character went to talk to her, instead of the scripted text, a different message appeared in the text box. She hadn't consciously thought of it, she hadn't planned out what to say at all actually, but she supposed it wasn't anything unusual for her situation, perhaps it was what was expected. 

"Could you help me leave?"


End file.
